


Good Mr Stark

by Reniisstarker



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bottom Peter Parker, Dom Peter, Edgeplay, M/M, Sub Tony Stark, Top Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 20:16:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16839646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reniisstarker/pseuds/Reniisstarker
Summary: Contrary to popular belief Tony Stark isn't the dominate one in the bed...





	Good Mr Stark

  
  


When most people see Tony Stark and his young lover Peter Parker they simply think Tony is in charge but if they paid any attention they would see how Peter was had Tony wrapped around his fingers. If Peter wanted it, Peter would get it. Tony worshipped the ground he walked on. But because Tony was much older and carried himself like the billionaire, so no one could’ve guessed he could be bossed around by such a little twink.

But most people are wrong. When they would get home after a party, in which they would eye each other, undressing one another with their eyes, Peter would come through the door holding Tony by his tie. The older man would scramble to take his coat off as Peter guides him down the hall with a smile on his face.

“Somebody’s eager,” Peter would tease before going through the bed room door still holding on to Tony.

Tony would attack his neck with kisses and leave marks all over. Peter lets this go on until he decides he’s tired of it. He pulls Tony away and pushes him onto the bed. Peter undoes his pants and grinds against Tony’s growing erection with his own whispering in Tony’s ear, “You know what happens when you cum…”

“Oh God yes, Peter.”

Peter lifts up only to slap Tony and tell him to shut up because, “Doggies don’t talk.”

Once he got his fix. Peter demands Tony takes off his clothes and Tony does just that. Peter ties Tony down to the bed post. He takes Tony’s hard manhood in his hand and strokes him and each time Tony seems to be close to cumming he stops. Tony let’s out a growl each time causing Peter to pout and say, “Was that suppose to scare me?”

Peter then teasing Tony with his tongue by only licking and flicking his tongue at his cock but not giving him a proper blow job. Tony is only more disappointed when Peter stops and says, “Not yet.”

Tony would have to watch as Peter stripped out of his own clothes and before untying Tony and putting his collar and lead on him. Tony feeling utterly embarrassed yet turned on by his young lover demanding he barks like a dog and sticks his tongue out like one. Peter would bend over and tell him to put it, his tongue, to good use. Tony would do just that feeling Peter shake under him out of pleasure and saying, “Good boy! Good boy!” Over and over again until he reached behind and grab Tony by his hair and pull him away. Peter would look back and smile deviously. He would grab Tony’s lead, pulling him so that he had no other choice but to be on top of Peter.

“Wanna fuck me?” Peter would ask in a sweet yet dark tone. Tony would nod enthusiastically. Peter would pet his head and rub up against him before letting Tony enter him.

Peter lays his face on the bed, still holding the lead letting Tony pond into him like a wild animal. Peter in complete and utter control still as Tony loses control and tugging each time Tony slows down.

Tony whines because he wants to cum and finally, being a sweetheart, Peter let’s him.


End file.
